


Indiana Jones and the Sword of Lao Che

by EasilyDistractedJedi



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Archaeology, F/M, Paleontology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasilyDistractedJedi/pseuds/EasilyDistractedJedi
Summary: Mutt Williams is on a mission to finish what his father started, only to find himself on an adventure in the Gobi desert with a team of paleontologists and a nerdy damsel in distress!Rated T for scenes of violence, including gunfights, bullwhips, motorcycle chases and broken/severed limbsEnjoy the ride! :3
Relationships: Mutt Williams/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Unfinished Business

**May 1960**

He shut his eyes.

Dreading to look down, he stretched out his left hand, reaching for his open window, sweat streaming down his temples. Sensing the edge of the windowsill with his fingertips, he spread his legs apart and slowly stretched his right arm a corresponding distance. Facing the window now, he moved in a painstaking manner, crouching slowly on the precarious ledge. The building seemed to sway beneath him. He gasped for air and refocused his attention on the partially opened window before him. 

With all his might, despite his shaking nerves, he heaved the old window open with the brute force of his shoulder. It went up, creaking a little from the rust. Rust covered the shoulder of his leather jacket, but he didn’t have time to notice or care. 

He wriggled furiously into the room, searching the place for the desk as his eyes adjusted to the indoor light.

 _There!_ The suitcase, to his relief, was still on the desk.

A knock came at the door. “Professor?” a feminine voice rang out. 

Snatching a comb from within his leather jacket, he swept his mussed hair back into place before answering the door.

“Yes?” he poked his head out the door, opened just far enough to conceal the suitcase on the desk. The suitcase that held him to his word. The suitcase the authorities were after.

A beautiful young woman stood in the doorway, paperwork in her arms. “I’ve got the research you requested, Professor...” She looked perplexed, and began, “Where’s the Professor?”

“Oh!” he mumbled nervously, grinning. “Oh, the Professor. Well, he…he left early, see?”

“Okay…well. What about the door?”

“Oh, the door? See, it’s...it’s stuck right now, and I...can only get my head out. So if you could just...give me the paperwork for him, I...”

She pushed the papers into his teeth gingerly. “Here you go.” She smiled, feeling awkward, and as she left she said, “Good luck. With your research!”

“Hmm mmm,” he said as his head pushed back through the door and it shut quietly.

He hastily gathered up the notes, put them in the suitcase along with the map. He shook his head, fixed his hair again. _Damn it, Mutt, why in the hell don’t you ask her out and get it over with?_ He glanced at the clock. _No time now. Got to catch that flight out before the real prof comes back!_

He looked at the familiar hat on the rack near the door.

“Sorry, dad,” he lamented as he placed the worn hat on his head. “I’ve got some unfinished business of yours to take on. The hat comes with the job.”

He grasped the suitcase firmly and rushed out the door. He fled down the stairs, hat obscuring his view somewhat. He didn’t want to talk to anyone now, anyway.

He checked his watch as he mounted his motorcycle. “Right on schedule,” he muttered as he revved up the engine and careened wildly down the street.

Amazingly, the hat stayed on his head as he wheeled around corners, turning on a dime. 

He arrived at the airport not a moment too soon–government officials from China marched toward the airport, fortunately toward another runway.

He squeezed the suitcase handle tightly as he walked briskly inside.

The busy terminals and crowds of people made Mutt a little uneasy, to say the least. _My dad’s the archaeologist, not me_ , he told himself. _I am so not a people person._ Ironically, neither was Indy, but Mutt disregarded the irony as he handed over his passport.

“Your first time in Beijing, Mr. Jones?” the airport attendant smiled as she handed him his passport again.

“I should hope the last, too,” Mutt mumbled with his father’s smirk. 

“Any carry on baggage...?” the attendant asked, eyeing his suitcase.

“Just this,” Mutt said, raising the case somewhat, as if to say, ‘Nothing suspicious in here!’

“Traveling light, Mr. Jones?”

“You could say that.” _Wow, this chick is a flirt if I ever saw one!_ Mutt thought as he grinned broadly.

“Your flight leaves in five minutes. The boarding area is the first hall on your right.”

“Thank you,” Mutt beamed. He tipped the brim of his hat a little. He swore he saw the attendant blush as he made his way to the boarding area, ticket in hand.

As Mutt made his way past the booth, a young woman came running over, ticket in hand. She was petite, wearing a khaki outfit and her long dark hair back in a bun. She wore a museum badge, and her bespectacled face instantly classified her as a nerd. She handed in her ticket and blushed as her eyes met Mutt’s slowly, as she had nearly bowled him over to make it.

“What’s the rush, kid?” Mutt beamed at her. She blushed hotter, and Mutt laughed a little as her complexion became that of an apple.

“We’re just in time for this flight,” she breathed. “Hi, I’m Louise.”

“I’m Henry,” Mutt smiled as he shook her hand. He was tempted to kiss it, but figured a nerd would take that gesture too seriously. And he sensed this girl was serious.

“I’m part of the paleo department at the museum,” she went on.

“Ah,” Mutt nodded. _Just as I thought. Nerd. Alert._

“I recognize that hat,” she smiled all of a sudden. 

_Oh, no._ Mutt swallowed hard. He began to wish the suitcase got sucked into the plane engines. _3...2...1..._

“Are you...are you...? No way! No way!” He sensed her excitement fill the plane.

“Sh,” Mutt sighed. “Just, keep it down, all right? Yes, yes I am.”

“Oh, my gosh!” she squealed. “I’m sitting next to the legendary Dr. Jones! Oh! I have read all of your work! It is amazing stuff.”

Mutt sighed heavily and rested his hand on his temples. He lowered his father’s hat. _Stupid hat._ He wondered how long this flight would take.

Her words quickly melted into blah blah, when suddenly, Mutt caught in her babble, “...and I am on assignment in Beijing! I am going to study the museum archives there with my colleagues. I have this huge project going on, based on Dr. Roy Andrews’ work...”

“You don’t say?”

“Yes! It is most exciting.”

“You have access to the archives?”

“Only a paleontologist does!”

Mutt raised his hat. _For a nerd, she is rather cute._ He smiled again. 

Louise blushed. “Oh, Dr. Jones. You’re not flirting now, are you?”

“I might very well be, young lady.”

“You know...you look a lot younger than in the papers I have read...”

 _Shit_. Mutt lowered his hat. “Thanks.”

“There’s that classic sarcasm! This will be quite the adventure, Dr. Jones, don’t you agree?”

 _Thank God,_ Mutt was relieved as the stewardess handed him his drink. “I should hope so.” He downed the vodka silently.

“So...you do know Dr. Andrews, right? You met him during his trek across the Gobi?”

“That was a long time ago, kid,” Mutt sighed. _How much longer can I keep up this damn routine?!_

“I don’t recall the specimen you were after...”

“Look,” Mutt said firmly. He lifted his hat a little so their eyes met. Her brown eyes captivated him. “Uh...it’s gonna be a long flight. We should rest for a while.”

“Dr. Jones,” Louise whispered as she blushed.

“Yes?”

They sat for some moments staring at one another.

“What?” Mutt hissed, annoyed yet somehow drawn to those eyes.

“I hope I haven’t been a bother to you, with all my talk.”

“No, no,” Mutt smiled, trying to soothe the moment. “Not at all.”

Louise looked away. Mutt barely touched her hand.

She turned, her eyes sparkling. Then, she went to sleep.

Mutt breathed a sigh of relief. He took off his father’s hat, and set it in his lap. He gazed out the window.

Time drifted by. Soon Mutt saw the sun set. 

Louise began to stir. She squirmed a bit. Mutt hastily replaced his hat.

“Indy, darling,” she murmured in her sleep, “do take off that hat.”

Mutt smiled. _Fantastic. A sleeptalking nerd. And she has the hots for my dad...ugh._

“My dear,” Mutt began softly, playing along, “you have had one too many drinks tonight.”

“Oh, Indy, really.” She folded her arms, her head nodded down in sleep.

For a moment, she appeared drunk.

“We mustn’t let the Gobi nights get to us,” Mutt went on.

“I suppose not,” Louise pouted.

She suddenly woke up. Mutt smiled. “Have a nice dream?” he wondered.

“Hm?” Louise yawned. “Wha?”

“Nothing, kid. Nothing.”

He resumed staring out the window.

“Dr. Jones,” Louise began.

“Yes?”

“Why exactly are you going to Beijing?”

“For a few reasons I can’t discuss.” Mutt reached into his coat pocket and desperately longed to run his comb through his hair. _Stupid hat._

“It would seem to me, according to your previous work, that you are more interested in Sao Paulo than Beijing...”

Mutt swallowed hard, now wide awake. “Kid, look. I can’t explain why I am going there, okay? It’s a personal matter.”

Louise sighed. “All right. Keep your secrets. It makes you all the more fascinating, anyway.”

Mutt grinned, a genuine grin this time.

Midnight. Mutt awoke to the plane landing. Louise had already gotten up–probably to go to the restroom. Mutt unfastened his safety belt and stretched. He reached up, retrieved his suitcase. Five minutes elapsed.

The plane was soon emptied. Mutt wandered over to the new terminal, reached into his jacket for his passport and transfer ticket. Still no sign of Louise. Mutt felt a little worried, but shrugged it off. _She’s a paleontologist, after all. I’m sure she’s been on planes before._

As he walked to the boarding area, he saw Louise. Except she was being closely followed–almost guarded–by two Chinese government officials. Now Mutt really began to worry.

He clutched his suitcase. He felt torn. 

_Save the nerd, or save the world’s most priceless treasures?_

He looked over at the terminal, at the waiting attendant.

He looked again at Louise. She was being urged to hurry.

“Damnit!” Mutt swore as he bolted away from the terminal in Louise’s direction. He deftly swung the suitcase, decking the official on Louise’s left in the face. The other pressed a gun to his back.

Louise looked terrified. She gazed almost lovingly at Mutt for rushing to her rescue. Then, her face twisted into rage as she bent the official’s arm nearly 90 degrees back, away from Mutt so that the gun was pointed at the ceiling.

The man gasped, shocked and horrified as everyone heard a sickening snap of sinew and bone. 

_Louise broke his arm!_ Mutt was stunned.

“Good thing I took those karate classes!” Louise cried as Mutt dragged her away from the limping officials.

They were shouting something in Chinese. 

Louise and Mutt hurried back to the terminal where their plane was about to depart.

“Come on, kid,” Mutt hissed as he urged Louise in front of him. They ran to the back of the plane.

“The cargo hold!” Louise blurted as she struggled with the hold door.

Mutt and Louise yanked the door open. Mutt nearly lost his dad’s hat, and held onto it as they descended.

They were tensely quiet for a while, in the dark, huddled up with suitcases, backpacks, duffle bags, purses, and any number of boxes. They hushed their breathing and listened hard.

The plane engines rumbled to life. No one came peering in. No one came running to the back. They had lost them...for now.

Louise breathed a sigh of relief. Mutt still gazed up.

“Dr. Jones, I owe you my life,” she breathed happily.

“Hush,” Mutt hissed. “We’ve got to lay low for a while until we reach the next airport.”

“Yes, Dr. Jones.”

“And please, stop calling me that!”

“Of course.”

They were quiet. Many minutes passed. Mutt wanted to fan himself with his hat.

“Why exactly were those morons after you?”

“Well,” Louise began, “they are from the Chinese government. They say that my studies are off limits, as they deal with archives that can only be seen by those related to the last dynasty. I don’t know why. My advisor never informed me something like this would happen. He assured me and my colleagues it was safe to go. Then again...it has been ages since I spoke with one of my colleagues anyway...”

Mutt sensed sadness. He was quiet. Louise continued,

“...but I don’t believe all is well with some of my colleagues. You see, they ventured into Beijing months ago. I have not heard from any of them, and neither has my advisor. So...well...I decided to continue their research, on the premise that...that...well, no one is alive.”

“So you went alone??” Mutt gasped. How courageous...and stupid.

“Goodness, no!” Louise sighed. “I am no fool. We just took separate planes. Edward, Minh and Gary took a later flight than I did. Hopefully the Chinese government isn’t onto them, too. Although...it doesn’t make any sense. I am not committing a crime, or anything. I was given permission to go. I even have the permits with me.”

Louise cried a little, scared and exhausted. Mutt let her rest her head on his shoulder.

“Dr. Jones...I mean, Henry...this is becoming an adventure I would rather miss out on.”

“Why is that?” Mutt asked slowly.

“Edward and I have been so distant. It’s been years. I felt so sad when I realized he didn’t care about me anymore.” Mutt sighed and swore to himself. _Women are talkers, just like dad warned. Here we go..._ “I don’t want to work with him. I don’t even want to see him!”

“Oh, come on, now. You can’t hate a guy for trying...”

“Trying!” Louise laughed bitterly. “Trying?! He stopped talking to me ages ago.”

Suddenly, everything began to jumble around. 

Mutt helped Louise out of the cargo hold. He stopped halfway down the plane’s interior as people began to disembark.

“What is it, Indy?” Louise called. She caught up with him.

Panic seized Mutt. He dashed back to the cargo hold.

The suitcase was caught in a swath of luggage, heading down the hold along a conveyor belt.

“Shit!” Mutt hissed as he leaped down into the hold, struggling to gain his balance.

Louise peered in. “There it is!” she cried, pointing out the leather suitcase as it slowly made its way into the bright morning sunshine.

Mutt leaped. The suitcase bounced precariously as he clung to the handle and slipped along the ramp. 

Louise grasped his ankles. Mutt struggled to get to his knees. His hat dipped onto his face as Louise and Mutt scooted back to the cargo hold opening. 

They lay there for a moment, catching their breath. 

“Must everything become an adventure with you??” Louise sighed.

For a second, Mutt recalled his mother, hands on her hips, eyes wide, eyebrows in a furious knot. It was as if he crashed on his motorcycle for the umpteenth time.

Mutt laughed as he replaced his hat. “No, mother.” The sarcasm was poignant. Louise smiled a little herself before they rushed out of the hold and off the plane into the Chinese international airport. 

“Your ride, sir,” a Chinese attendant bowed to Mutt as he was led into the parking lot. His motorcycle sat, in beautiful condition as always. Louise gasped.

“Why, Dr. Jones! I had no idea you fancied motorcycles!” 

“It’s a new hobby,” Mutt grinned, adjusting his hat. He pulled out a chamois and buffed up a part or two. 

“Would you like a ride?” he added. Louise suddenly seemed crestfallen. 

“No, I have already arranged for one.” She smiled then. “But we shall meet again, Henry.” She kissed him gently on the cheek.

Mutt blushed a little as he saw Louise rush off. _Remember, she is a nerd._

Mutt swung his leg over the motorcycle, revved up the engine, and held onto his hat as he careened wildly down the busy city streets. His suitcase was in the sidecar, and he glanced at it from time to time as he made his way to the Chinese capital. 

_This is turning out to be one hell of a ride._


	2. Lao Che's Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutt finds himself face-to-face with an old adversary of Indiana Jones, and is sent to find an ancient sword...

Mutt straightened his hat and jacket as he walked briskly toward the Chinese embassy. His suitcase was held tightly in his right hand. He hoped the reception here would be far warmer than it was in the transfer airport.

He sat in the lobby. Various officials were arguing in a heated manner in brusque Chinese, scowling and gesturing angrily at the front desk. He glanced over at the suitcase. He wanted to open it, scour its contents...but he was bound to his word, and he placed his hand on it instead.

One official began slamming his hands on the desk. Mutt jumped. _Wow, these two are really going at it._

Suddenly, a woman at the counter bowed in Mutt’s direction. A third official came over, and bowed.

“Gentlemen, please!” the new official announced. The angry men ceased fighting instantaneously. “We have an esteemed guest to our embassy.”

“Ni hou,” Mutt mumbled. 

“The pleasure is ours, Henry Jones III.” The new official bowed and Mutt followed suit. “Please, come with us. Your quarters are ready.”

Mutt stood and followed the woman silently down the corridor. He clutched his suitcase handle tightly.

“Here you are,” the woman bowed. Mutt bowed in return. 

Mutt entered the small suite. He set the suitcase on the bed, hung up his hat on the rack. He instantly reached into his jacket pocket and brushed his hair. 

Mutt’s gaze fell on the suitcase. He desperately wished to open it. He recalled the strange phone message he received earlier that year...

“Mr. Henry Jones III. Your father, Indiana Jones, has left you quite the legacy. To assure your end of the bargain, I suggest you stop by the university library at ten o’clock. There you will find, in the center of the library, a suitcase which you cannot open. Within are secrets even Indiana Jones would envy! You must then keep the suitcase in hiding until the end of the fifth month of this year, at which point you will come to Beijing, China. The embassy will be expecting you. As will I, Mr. Jones.”

The voice was odd, a garbled tone that sounded like Chinese and Russian. It haunted him in his dreams for two weeks. He erased the message after hearing it twice, and writing it down in his notebook. He now pondered it again. What could possibly be in the suitcase that his dad would die to get his paws on? And who was so desperate to get it?

Mutt sighed, trying to push that temptation from his thoughts. His mind wandered to Louise, the young thing he met at the airport. He hoped she hadn’t gotten herself into any more trouble. _Why would she? She’s not part of this deal, anyway._

Then again, Mutt considered the archives. _If Louise knows about the archives...the archaeology and paleontology of this place...they might be trying to keep the truth of this place from leaking to the local media. Why hide artifacts from the public? Why keep the beauty of this place a secret under all that red? It makes no sense._

Mutt lay down on his bed. He closed his eyes wearily.

Mutt envisioned an ancient China, one filled with volcanoes and dinosaurs, with bamboo and gingko trees that stretched for miles, with weird, colorful songbirds and dragons floating downriver on their backs, playing zitars. Louise was in a pale pink kimono, and all around her were birds, colorful and strange. Some were huge, like hideous ostriches. A piggish dinosaur with a frill lay at her feet. Mutt was wearing his father’s garb, complete with bullwhip and pistol, and of course, his hat. Mutt suddenly looked in his right hand. The suitcase transformed into a tape recorder...and the odd message replayed itself over...and over...

Mutt woke up, startled. It was early evening. _I slept for way too long,_ he realized, hoping oversleeping wouldn’t hurt his outcome. He fixed his jacket, put on his father’s hat, and posed briefly in front of the mirror. He flicked his switchblade deftly. He pointed at the mirror with the blade and smiled mischievously. 

A knock came at the door. Mutt grabbed the suitcase and replaced the folded blade in his pocket. He answered the door.

A small, old Chinese man was at the door, in traditional garb, with a thin, graying mustache. “Mr. Henry Jones III.” Mutt instantly recognized the voice. Mutt’s face grew sullen.

“Ni hou,” he bowed as low as he could without falling over.

“Ah,” the old man bowed slowly. “You follow our customs well and treat them with respect. You have as much honor as Indiana Jones himself.”

“I have what you seek, sir,” Mutt said. The old man smiled.

“Come with me, Mr. Jones,” the old man led Mutt down the corridor still further.

Mutt clenched the suitcase handle and was grateful for the switchblade in his pocket. 

“So, son,” the old man began softly, “how do you like Beijing? China is not known for its cities outside of Shanghai, as Indy will tell you.”

Mutt grimaced at the word “son.” But he replied as calmly as he could, “It is a beautiful city so far.”

The old man chuckled. “Good, good. Indy would know who I am. I met him in Shanghai. We...had some trouble at first, being acquainted with one another...”

Here Mutt became suspicious. _If my dad had a run in with this guy, there’s got to be more trouble where he’s coming from!_

“...but in time, as with all things, Indy and I became friends.”

Mutt was still suspicious. _Better be on my toes._

“Now Indy is in Peru. Ah, the glories of travel. But, if I remember well...he is getting on in years, and will need an heir.”

Mutt swallowed hard. He felt a sudden pang of grief. He didn’t want to lose his dad to anyone or anything...no matter how old he became. _This stupid old man better be on dad’s side, or else he will have the wrath of Mutt to mess with!_

“Do tell me, Mr. Jones,” the old man continued, “what is your preferred weapon?”

Mutt gritted his teeth. “Is that a challenge?” he blurted.

The old man laughed. “Oh, no, no. I am not looking to fight. I would like a reply to the question.”

Mutt breathed slowly. He calmed himself. His heart was racing, his head spinning from the adrenaline rush. _Cool it, boyo, cool it!_ he thought. Then, slowly, “The sword.”

“Ah, a true weapon,” the old man nodded. “Indy preferred...more of a...shock and awe technique, if you will...guns blazing, whip cracking...yes. But you...funny, you are his son. I expected you to be his exact likeness. Why, may I ask, did you choose such a weapon?”

Now Mutt felt put off. _Why does this guy ask me so many personal questions? I hope he’s not after my inheritance or some shit._ Mutt took his time to respond. Both men were silent for a moment. Mutt sized up the man, and decided against any action for now. _He’s older than dad, old as dirt. I can’t fight him, not now._ “I used to fence in high school, and other than that...I don’t know why...I just felt drawn to it...y’know?”

“Life’s path has many pulls, many things which we are drawn to,” the old man nodded. “The sword is the weapon of the warrior. Do you know of the warriors’ code, Mr. Jones?”

Mutt tensed up. They reached a secluded garden at the end of the corridor, filled with carved walls, waterfalls and koi ponds. The old man sat on a bench in the center of the garden. Mutt reluctantly joined him. He sighed. “The warriors’ code is that of honesty, passion, power, kindness, inner strength...”

“You have read well, Mr. Jones,” the old man smiled. “And here I thought you played with motorcycles for a living.”

Both men were quiet for a very long time. Mutt thought the old man was drifting off to sleep. Mutt wondered who this guy was... _he knew dad in Shanghai…_

“Mr. Jones,” the old man rose. Mutt swallowed hard, startled by the sudden movement. “Do you consider yourself a warrior?”

Mutt stood. He clenched his fists.

“Enough of this small talk!” he cried, tired of waiting. “Why did you ask me to come here?”

“An excellent question,” the old man smiled. Suddenly, two thugs came up from behind Mutt, one with a rag soaked in chloroform. Mutt struggled violently, scowling angrily at the old man as he unwillingly sank to his knees, his arms pulled back tight by one thug, his mouth covered with the rag by the other. “You see, Mr. Jones, I am Lao Che. And I need you to protect something for me. Something a warrior and an archaeologist would certainly appreciate.”

Mutt felt very dizzy. He sank backward, then violently lurched forward as the chloroform made its way into his respiratory system. He closed his eyes, which rolled back as he slipped into unconsciousness...

Mutt opened his eyes slowly. The room was foggy at first, the voices around him like vast echoes. As he came to, he recognized he was in some kind of shabby bar or nightclub, dark and empty. The moonlight outside filled the room. 

Mutt realized he was tied to a chair. Two thugs, probably those who had captured him, were on either side of him. The suitcase was on the table. Just beyond it, on the wall, hung a sword’s sheath, with inscriptions in Chinese wrought in the worn leather. Mutt wished he could read or speak Chinese, but he knew well enough that this was why Lao Che needed him–he was to be a lackey, retrieving the missing sword. But why?

Mutt unclenched his fingers slowly. The ropes that held him were tied tight. He snorted and spat at Lao Che as he came over to him.

Lao Che dodged the projectile spit easily and grabbed Mutt by the throat. “You have Indy’s wild temper, I see,” he hissed. Mutt glared as he struggled for breath.

Lao Che let him go. He opened the suitcase.

“This,” he continued, “is why I brought you here.”

Inside the suitcase were a series of old, worn, parchment scrolls. On each was a slew of Chinese writing. Mutt guessed the parchment had to be from the 1500s. He was surprised it had held up so well. He smelled the faint odor of preservative chemicals. _That explains why they haven’t turned to dust._

“These scrolls dictate the history of my ancestors,” Lao Che began. “The samurai were being phased out. My great-great-great grandfather, Chen, was one of them. He and the remaining samurai forged a sword more great and powerful than any in the known Orient. With it, they killed many. When he died, the sword was passed on, in secret, to his son. It was passed down to my father eventually. 

“My father fled to Mongolia with the sword. He had several run-ins with Mongol tribes, until he dominated one altogether. It was this tribe who led various raids on the few archaeologists and paleontologists who dared cross into their lands. As a child, I was destined for this sword. But I never got to see it.

“For my father was shot by Henry Jones I. He dropped the sword in the sand, and it was lost to time itself, near the oasis where I grew up. Devastated by the loss, my mother took me and my brothers to Shanghai, where I eventually established a bar business. I was relatively content, running the business and hiring thugs, who in turn retrieved various artifacts for me in exchange for drugs. My sons are faring well, here and abroad.

“So now we come to the present. Your task, Mr. Jones, is to find the sword. It is a very unique sword, with a hilt of the finest jade, and inlaid on the bronze sword is the Chinese saying, “Yin is darkness and moonlight, Yang is brightness and the sun’s blaze.” It was last seen in the Gobi desert, in a temple.”

Mutt frowned. “Why ask me to get it? My grandfather shot your father.”

“Mr. Jones, this is a task only a true warrior would take on. I sense you have a destiny different from that laid down by your father and his past generations.” Lao Che stood before Mutt and smiled cruelly as he continued, “Besides, the reward for this retrieval shall be great. Not only will you have more money than you ever thought you could have, you will be able to see your paleontologist friend.”

“Louise?” Mutt wondered. He exploded, “What have you done with her??”

The thugs struggled to hold him down as he leapt up, arms still bound with rope to the chair. Lao Che laughed maliciously.

“Ah, Mr. Jones,” he finished laughing. “You have a soft spot for the ladies, do you? Just like your father.”

Mutt sneered. Lao Che came up very close to him. “Where is she?” he hissed.

“Alive,” he smirked. Mutt roared and wrestled with the chair. 

“My, my,” he went on. He circled as Mutt finally calmed down, breathing hard. “That temper is nasty.” He closed up the suitcase and tossed him the leather sheath to the sword. “Your paleontologist friend and her colleagues are in the temple. They are following one of my hired hands, believing him to be a guide. They will be waiting for you, Mr. Jones, so I suggest you hurry.”

The thugs sliced the ropes binding Mutt, freeing him from the chair. Mutt sat, biding his time.

“What if this is all a scam?” he spat. “You are a known double crosser.”

“You shall see,” Lao Chen replied as he departed. The thugs followed quickly, roughly shoving Mutt as they marched after the old man.

Mutt stood, and threw the suitcase angrily. He ran his hands through his hair, and replaced his father’s hat. 

He stuffed the sword sheath into his jacket pocket. He ran back to the embassy, hurrying past street vendors, bums and cabmen with rickshaws. 

It was early dawn when Mutt had made his way back to the Chinese embassy. He ran to his motorcycle and revved it up, comforted by the blaring engines. He felt nauseous with hunger, but knew it would have to wait until he reached the Chinese-Mongolian border.

He raced down the empty streets in the morning light. He caught glimpses of the rising sun in between the shanties and the bazaar pathways. He stopped at a hotel.

He charged into the place. The attendant bowed. Mutt curtly replied, “Where can I get a map? I need to make my way into the Gobi.”

The attendant seemed lost, and handed over the map to Mutt.

Mutt read it. He grunted, “Where is this hotel?”

The attendant seemed even more confused. Vexed, Mutt pointed at the map, now spread all over the front desk.   
“The hotel. This place.” He pointed to the floor. The attendant finally understood. He pointed to Beijing, the Chinese capital. 

Mutt glanced at the vast Gobi. He sighed. It will take me hours to ride there...I’ll be lucky to get there in two days.

“Where can I get food?”

Mutt was shown all the local restaurants. He checked his watch. 7 AM. He swore. It would be three hours before any place opened up, even a market. He thanked the man and remounted his motorcycle. No time. 

Mutt sped off, map in his pocket. He wished food would come his way, but he knew it was a waste of valuable time. He pulled over by a well an hour later. An old farmer raised his hat in greeting, warbled some Chinese. Mutt sighed. He bowed, motioned to the well, pointed out the Gobi on the map. The farmer shook his head. He told Mutt, in broken English, “Desert no place for man like you. You stay at embassy.”

“No,” Mutt gritted his teeth. “I need to go to the Gobi. My friends are in danger. They will die if I don’t go.”

“I see,” the man nodded gravely. “Take as much water as you need.” Mutt bowed and filled his canteen with as much water as it could hold. He knew Lao Che could be sending him to an early grave, but he didn’t care. He had to save Louise, anyway, since she was the key to his adventure.

He remounted his motorcycle and raced west. He hoped against hope the paleontologists in Lao Che’s grasp were still alive...and that he would be too...


	3. The Endless Cretaceous Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise finds herself reunited with Edward, to her surprise...and guess who shows up to make things interesting?

Louise walked back into the airport terminal after seeing Mutt off, certain she had just had a run-in with none other than Indiana Jones, the famed archaeologist and explorer. Her huge smile faded as she saw him head toward the luggage carousel. 

_Edward._

It had been months since they had spoken to one another, and Louise was heartbroken at their parting some years before. It was mere coincidence that they had worked together, and now were on the same journey to the Gobi as well. 

He gathered his belongings while Gary and Minh stood by, chatting and laughing. He caught sight of her standing and staring, and gruffed to himself, then caught his luggage and began to wheel it toward the parking lot. 

“Louise,” he growled, looking haggard. His blonde hair had grown out since they had last met, and his five o’clock shadow had developed into a dense beard. He paused, attempting a wry smile, his eyes sparkling somewhat despite being exhausted from grief. He had, unbeknownst to her, been just as hurt by their parting, and tried to fill the void with new partners, all in vain. 

“Edward,” she mumbled, feeling griefstricken and lost as he reached out a large warm hand to her in greeting. She reluctantly took it and shook it slowly, his touch forcing her memories to resurface as a dolphin gasping for air after a deep dive. 

“Guess we’re on an adventure together huh!” he smiled, and realized it had been ages since he felt that way around anyone or about anything. 

“I suppose,” Louise tried to remain distant, but returned his smile genuinely. 

“Where’s your stuff?” Edward wondered, startled by her lack of gear. “Surely you’re more prepared for this than I am!”

“Oh!” Louise realized, remembering the joyride in the cargo hold. “I must have left it on the carousel…”

“Well come on!” Edward grunted, rolling his eyes teasingly, and leading her toward it in a gentlemanly kind of way. “Get your stuff and let’s go!” he called to Gary and Minh as well as Louise. 

Louise grabbed her things with an _oof!_ and Edward chuckled softly, helping her with the heavier items. 

“What’d you do, pack everything but the kitchen sink?!” he grunted, laughing. 

“I think so,” Louise mumbled, feeling sad all of a sudden. She had missed their banter dearly while he was gallivanting about with other ladies. 

“Tch,” he tsked, and appeared to hoist her things cheerfully. He was definitely trying to give off a manly impression, but Louise wasn’t falling for it. 

“Where are we staying?” Louise followed him and the guys out the door of the airport. “I thought we were headed to the embassy!”

“Nope!” Edward dismissed that. “We’ve got a place of our own in Beijing! It’ll be like an apartment, I think!”

“An…apartment?” Louise paused. She blushed, and felt tears starting.

“Well, you did pack a lot for a two week venture!” Edward teased, trying to ease her mind. “Besides, four people crammed into an embassy suite for two is a bit much!” he added.

“…for two…” Louise drifted off, looking away. The guys stopped, turned to look at her, concerned. 

“Well…” Edward’s smile faded a little, and he waved the guys off with a head nod toward the street they were walking down. “You guys go ahead…we’ll catch up!” Gary and Minh kept walking, glad to rejoin their discussion from inside the airport.

“Edward…I…” Louise stammered, feeling the tears starting to fall. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her, and stepped away after the brief hug. 

“Look, I know it’s been awhile, and I know…things didn’t end well before…but we have to move past that and stick together through this thing, alright?” Edward tried to comfort her. _If only you knew how much I’ve been through, it’s been hell without you, Louise…_

“Oh…oh…okay,” Louise wiped some stray tears away, trying to stop crying in public. Lately, the tears had come without warning for her, and today was no exception. _You came back…_

Edward wanted so badly to kiss her, but refrained, knowing such a thing was taboo in public much less in another country. He extended a hand to her, instead. “Come on. We’ve got a long journey ahead, we can’t delay anymore.”

“Okay,” Louise mumbled, nodding. She took his hand and they chased after Gary and Minh, exhausted from the flight and their tumultuous separation. 

**Hours later…**

Louise slowly came to. She gasped at the sight before her–she was in a beautiful Buddhist temple. She tried to stand, but realized she was bound to a column. She turned her head left and right, taking in the gorgeous tapestries and wall paintings. _Where am I? What happened…?_

Edward was on her right, also bound, and bound to the same column as she. He was passed out, his chin on his chest, his blonde hair in a limp mop. 

Louise sighed. She swallowed hard, tried to forget the feelings she had, tried to erase the old pain and memories in that single gulp of air. 

“Edward,” she hissed, annoyed. Edward did nothing, only continued raspily breathing. “Edward, get up!” she nudged his leg with her foot. He only inhaled deeper.

Louise then turned her attention to her surroundings. She noted her other paleontologist companions. Most were still passed out, or lost in thoughts of death. Saddened, she finally knew what had happened–they had been tricked and kidnapped by the guide they met at the restaurant after getting set up in their apartment.

“He has no respect for Buddha anyway,” Louise shook her head, recalling the guide’s rude way of spitting in the temple doorway as he stomped in. 

Edward began to snore, a hideous rasping sound. Louise rolled her eyes and shoved his foot harder.

“Wake up!” she hissed. Edward paused mid snore.

He suddenly warbled, “Woman, I need rest.”

“Edward, it’s me,” Louise snorted contemptuously. “We’re in a Buddhist temple. The guide tricked us.”

Edward opened his eyes, wanted to rub them. “Wha–?” he spluttered. He inhaled deeply, finally conscious. 

He was quiet. Then, “Louise? Is that you? They caught you, too?”

“What does it look like?”

Edward smiled. “I see you still are upset with me.”

“You are a moron, you know that?”

“I’m glad you enjoy my company,” he smiled wider.

“We’ve got to send for help,” Louise ignored his wily tongue for a moment.

“Well, how do you propose we do that? We can’t run for it, if that’s what you mean.”

Louise sighed. She scowled at the floor. Then, softly, “Indy will come save us.”

“Indiana Jones?” Edward laughed. “He’s in Peru, my dear.”

“No,” Louise countered, in all seriousness. “He is here. I met him at the Beijing airport.”

Edward kept laughing.

“Indy is a war hero and an archaeologist! He has been to the Gobi before, and he will come here again!”

“Why in the hell would he come here? To save _you_?”

The stinging words made Louise’s eyes smolder with anger and tears.

Louise shouted, “Yes! Indy will come, you egotistical cur!”

Suddenly, the guide stomped over. A hush fell over everything, the tension as thick and still as the hot desert air. The guide unsheathed a dagger and pinned it to Louise’s throat.

“Shut up, the lot of you!” the guide hissed in a heavy accent. “No more talk of Dr. Jones.”

Louise looked away as the guide quickly moved the blade back into its sheath.

Edward wanted in vain to squeeze her hand, but Louise closed her eyes, refusing to glance at his gaze.

Louise stared at the floor. It seemed to swallow her up. She half heard the familiar rumble of the motorcycle, the crack of his bullwhip in the muggy air...

“Oh, Indy...” she whispered to the silent temple. She had no idea what time it was, whether it was light or dark, the days she had spent tied up in the place...hunger made her nearly delirious. She wanted so badly to see his handsome face...his grin...

She envisioned a bird in the temple, with a long tailfeather train. It was colorful, red and yellow...with yellow, orb-like eyes and a crooked beak...it tilted its head at her and chirruped.

Edward blinked. His eyes felt heavy, and his lips were chapped. “Louise?” 

“Yes?” Her voice was far away, as if she were miles away from here, as if she were lost in some jungle of dreamland.

“I know you don’t believe me, but I have missed you.”

Louise said nothing. She continued to stare mindlessly at the temple floor.

“It must be dark,” he went on softly. “Probably close to midnight.”

“Yes...” she mused. “...yes, it must be night. An endless night, a night full of mystery and doubt...of creatures we have yet to understand...” 

“I wonder what time it is?”

“Time,” Louise said in a final tone. “Time is an illusion. For all we know we could be in the middle of the Cretaceous period.”

Edward smiled. “I have really missed you.”

Louise nodded her head in sleep. 

He glanced over at her. He watched her chest rise and fall evenly, her long hair coming loose from its bun, her eyes closed in sleep. He gazed up at the ceiling of the temple. He then fell into a restless sleep...  
***

Mutt stopped his motorcycle in the earth of the Gobi, dust rising.

He stared at the moon. It was looming over the vast, barren desert. The desert was not of sand, as he expected; instead it was covered in gravel, with sparse vegetation dotting the barren landscape. During the day he spotted a few wild horses, and he stopped some nomads, asking for assistance. They gave him some jerky, of what he dared not find out, and reassured him he was in the right direction. 

Mutt drank from the canteen. He wondered if Louise and the other paleontologists were still alive.

 _Yin is darkness and moonlight…_ he mused. Half of the sword’s characters. He hoped half the journey was over. 

He stretched, considering Lao Che’s offer once again. _That damn fool better not be double crossing me!_ Mutt sighed. He swept off his father’s hat, brushed his hair. 

More than anything, the silence of the Gobi frightened him. No coyotes or wolves broke the unending winds, not even the neigh of a wild horse. Occasionally he heard wingbeats from a hunting owl or hawk, but at this moment there was an eerie silence. The crunch of gravel beneath his feet was comforting, in an odd way.

He studied his father’s hat before replacing it on his head. _I wonder what dad will think, now that I’m a bonafide adventurer like him…mom will kill me, that’s for sure._ He grinned, lowered the hat a little as he remounted the motorcycle.

The hum and rumble of the bike shook the stillness as he sped down the Gobi trail, following the orb of the moon.   
***  
Louise suddenly woke up. She wished she hadn’t...her dreams of an amorous Indy, caressing her neck and lips, and holding her body close to his, remained firm in her mind despite her return to the waking world. She spotted the tilt of Edward’s head toward her out of the corner of her eye. He was not asleep, to her surprise.

“Insomnia was not one of my admirable traits,” he smiled gently as he noticed her glance.

“Neither was your drinking,” she spat. “Nor your lust.”

“Ah,” he nodded slowly. “I see.”

“You were cruel to me.”

“I regret it very much.” He meant it, and Louise could tell. Louise sighed, trying to remain strong.

“I wonder how long it takes to cross the Gobi...”

Edward sighed. “Months, years. Millennia. Who knows? Don’t take solace in the fact that Indy is here. Indy may never find us, despite it.”

His coldness irked Louise. _That’s one thing I adore about Indy...he is always an optimist..._  
***

“Damnit all anyway!” Mutt swore as he threw down the map. He stomped on it in disdain. 

He was lost. The trail had vanished in the middle of the night, and now he had no idea how far he had veered off. 

“Shit!” he added as he ran his hand into his hair. He angrily threw down his father’s hat, adding to the dust that had accumulated on it over the years.

The sun had risen a few hours ago, but already the heat of the desert seeped into every pore of his frame.

He noticed how bright the sun was, and reluctantly replaced his father’s hat on his head. Yang is brightness and the sun’s blaze. But Mutt knew he couldn’t make it. He felt a terrible weight fill him, growing heavy in his gut, making it churn and twist. 

He picked up the map and tried to make heads or tails of it. Knowing the sun rose in the east, he figured out he was traveling in the right direction after all. But where was the temple? 

He glanced around, squinting in the bright sun. Suddenly, he saw it.

It was a small temple, white as the sun. Mutt mounted the bike and rumbled off toward it.

 _Louise, for your sake I hope I have made it in time..._  
***  
Louise awoke from yet another dream as the bright morning sun crept into the temple. The vividly colored bird squawked and flew out, into the rays of sunlight, and dissipated into specks of dust. Louise blinked several times, shaking herself from her stupor. She shook from hunger and her throat was dry as a bone.

Then, she heard it.

The rumble of Mutt’s motorcycle was distant and hollow, but its presence made the guide snap to. He sneered, and then smiled.

He mumbled something in Chinese to himself, and readied his blade. Louise returned her gaze to the entrance of the temple.

A shadow of a man in a fedora stretched along the floor of the temple from the entrance. The guide stomped over to it.

The guide hesitated, startled by who he saw. Then, “You’re not Indiana Jones!”

“You’re right,” Mutt grinned. He decked the guide in the face. The guide staggered back. “I’m his son.”

The guide and Mutt fought in the temple, striking blows, parrying, and ducking. The paleontologists watched in awe, helpless yet wanting to join in.

Mutt finally dealt the last blow to the guide, who fell flat on his face, unconscious. Mutt rushed over to Louise and Edward, cutting them free with his blade.

“I thought...” Louise began, sadness in her voice. Mutt sighed.

“I hope being Indiana Jones Jr doesn’t hurt my chances with you,” Mutt grinned as he swept her up into his arms and tossed his blade to Edward, who looked startled.

“Free the rest!” Mutt nodded to him. “I’ve got a sword to find.”

“Now see here!” Edward clenched his teeth. “I–“

Mutt placed Louise on the floor gently. Louise was amazed and delighted at the same time, and couldn’t stop gazing up at him, even as he turned to Edward.

“I don’t care who you are or where you are from. Do as I say if you want outta here alive!”

Edward scowled and rushed over to another column.

“Louise,” Mutt returned his attention to her.

“Yes?” she asked, feeling tipsy.

“Louise,” he said, squeezing her shoulders gently. “I have to find a special sword. It is made of jade, and it is in the Gobi. I don’t know this place as well as you do...”

“...I don’t know the Gobi at all!”

“I do.” It was Edward. Mutt released his grip from Louise momentarily. “Where do you need to go?”

“I was told the sword might be located at an oasis...”

“Too vague,” Edward shot that down immediately. 

“Where is the closest oasis between here and Mongolia?” Mutt went on.

“The Flaming Cliffs.” 

“ _The_ Flaming Cliffs?” Louise wondered, in awe. “Where Andrews spent years digging?”

“Yes,” Edward nodded, tight lipped. He and Mutt spread Mutt’s map on the temple floor. “Here is the first oasis between this temple and Mongolia. It’s in the heart of the Flaming Cliffs. We will need a caravan to make it. It’s at least a ten day journey between here and there.”

Mutt snorted. “No one is out here though, to give us those kinds of supplies and animals!”

“We only have enough supplies for three days, at best,” a paleontologist grumbled. 

Louise looked deeply concerned. Her life–and the lives of her colleagues–was on the line. She gazed around at the temple. 

“I think,” she said finally, “only Indy, Edward and I should go.” Notes of protest started up. Louise faced her friends. “Most of you should stay here. There is shelter from the heat here, and I am sure someone could be a lookout or a scout to watch for signs of trouble.”

“But what about water? Or food?”

“Buddhist monks still visit this temple,” Louise countered. “Perhaps some of you could strike an agreement with them to stay here.”

“What about the traitor?” one motioned to the guide, who slowly began to regain consciousness. Mutt walked over to him and sat him up fiercely.

“Listen well.” The guide moaned, squinted. “You will either stay here and watch for trouble, or we will leave you to rot in the Gobi. Got it?”

The guide barely nodded. Mutt stood. He grabbed Louise by the hand and Edward followed as they left the safety of the temple.

The sunlight dazzled them momentarily as Mutt mounted his bike. Louise sat behind him. Edward folded his arms.

“What do I do...walk?”

Mutt grinned. “Preferably, yes.” He adjusted his father’s hat. A Buddhist monk led his horse and a herd of goats to a well by the temple. Mutt called the monk over. “My friend here needs a ride.”

The monk offered a goat. Edward threw his arms up so that his hands laced behind his head. “Oh, come on!”

The goat bleated. 

Louise shook her head, smiling, and pointed to the monk’s horse.

The monk nodded. He begrudgingly gave Edward the horse, blessing it before he mounted.

The horse bolted, and galloped across the desert. Edward gave a yelp of fright. Mutt grinned wider as he revved up his bike and chased after, Louise clinging tightly to him.

_Sword of Lao Che, here we come..._


	4. The Professor is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion Ravenwood and Indiana Jones reflect on happier times, then learn about their son's plight...

Marion Ravenwood lay awake that night, like so many nights before. She studied the picture of Indy on the nightstand, and her eyes drifted past to a photo of her adult son. She smiled wistfully. She remembered that fateful night…that night so long ago…

She was in bed, as was Henry. She held him close, and he smiled at the ceiling. 

"Marion," Henry laughed. "You're absolutely adorable, you know that?"

"You're a lousy brute, Indiana Jones."

Henry laughed again. "How so?"

Their eyes met. She gave into his kiss, felt his stubbled chin press against hers. 

Afterward, she whispered, "Remember when we first met?"

"In college?" Henry grinned, returning his gaze to the ceiling. "We were kids then. Young and naïve. What did we know of love?"

"You left me for five long years." Marion seemed solemn. Henry squeezed her close, kissed her forehead.

"I didn't want to go, honestly. Abner and I were great friends; he could have easily found me a job in Cairo. But the states were calling, as was Barnett College. What else could I have done? We're together now, and isn't that what matters?"

Marion and Henry were quiet for a long time, each listening to their own breathing.

"If I have a son, I'll name him after you," Marion smiled. Henry cried,

"Where did that come from?" 

"I've always wanted a little version of you, always around." She winked. He laughed loudly.

 _Nine months later, I got my wish_ , Marion reflected as she returned to the present. She squirmed in her blanket, despising being so alone. Then, the phone rang. Marion jumped, nearly fell out of bed and onto the floor. Catching herself, she picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Marion," Henry's voice warbled gently. Marion blushed despite being married to the man she loved for so long.

"Indiana Jones," she teased. 

"I've missed you, babe." His grin was felt in his voice. Marion sat on the bed, smiled blissfully. 

"And I you. When will you be back from Sao Paulo?"

"By the weekend, I expect. How's my son?"

"Busy, as always. He said he had research to do. He's really becoming you, Indy."

"Oh, stop it." Indy's laugh came through. "I thought he hated school."

"I don't know," Marion teased. "He seems to enjoy it now. Maybe he's aging."

"Don't mention that," Henry nearly commanded.

"It's either old age or death by snakebite…" Marion kept on. She grinned as Indy swore,

"Stop it, Marion! You know I hate being old and snakes."

"Yes, dear." They were quiet for a long time, listening to their soft breathing.

"I love you," they blurted at once. Marion closed her eyes.

"More than anything…" she added.

"Mm hm," Indy grunted. "Well..it's gonna be a long flight. I'd better get going."

Marion sighed. "I love you, Indiana Jones." 

"I love you, Marion Ravenwood." Henry Jones Jr hung up. 

**Several hours later…**

"Indy!" Marion muttered, exasperated and relieved at the same time to see her husband in the front door. She ran up to him, tears streaming down her flushed face.

Instant concern lined the haggard face of Indiana Jones as he comforted Marion. "What's wrong?" he demanded to know.

"It's Henry," she wept. "He's gone!"

She bunched her hands into fists and shook her head wearily.

"He left for Beijing weeks ago and no one has seen him since."

Indy paused. It took a great deal to make Indiana Jones pause. Fury and fear welled in his eyes, etched on his face.  
"China?!" he boomed, shocked.

"Oh, my baby boy!" Marion wailed. "Indy, what can we do?"

"He's not a child, Marion," Indy corrected her gently, trying to use yogic breathing to calm himself down. _Although Henry tends to act like one despite being nearly thirty._ He paced inside, Marion scuttling around to close the door. 

She flopped into the armchair by the hearth. Indy gazed out the window. He gazed at his wife. "When did he leave?"

"I told you, a few weeks ago."

"The exact date?"

"The eighth of May."

"Dear Lord," Indy closed his eyes. _The heat of the summer is about to set in! He'll fry or freeze, or both! Why couldn't he send one of his blasted TAs? They come and go like weeds…_

Then, aloud, "I have to go get him out of this mess."

Marion jumped up, suddenly animated. "I won't lose you, too!" she snapped, wild fury and sadness blending in her beautiful eyes. "I'll go with you. I know more about the whole situation…"

"A situation?" Indy raised his eyebrows, gazed querulously at his wife.

"Well…" Marion bit her lip, paced nervously. She began to wring her hands. "Henry called a week before he left. He said someone had contacted him…someone wanting your legacy…whatever that means. He even had dreams about it…"

Indy began to pace, too, coming close to Marion. He held her gaze, fire in his eyes, a fire she had not seen stoked in years. 

"Lao Che," Indy swore. "That fucking bastard. He wants to play his little game again, but this time, what for? What the hell does he want with us?"

"The staff of Ra?" Marion asked, lost. She gazed up at Indy, and he held her close.

"No, my dear," Indy shook his head, smiled. "Something far more sinister is on the horizon. Something worse than Egypt's endless sea of sand."

"When should we go?" Marion asked, lost in her husband's arms.

"Tonight. I'll arrange for a plane, extend my sabbatical for another three weeks. I'm sure a tenured professor will not be missed much."

Marion began to compose herself, and rushed to her room, lugged out her suitcase. Indy followed. The pair began loading their belongings in haste.

Suddenly, Indiana Jones looked panicked.

"Marion?" he called from another room.

"Yes, dear," Marion answered absentmindedly as she folded a blouse and stowed it in the suitcase.

"Where's my fedora?"


	5. The Flaming Cliffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutt, Louise and Edward manage to escape the temple and ride out toward the oasis past the Flaming Cliffs...will they make the journey unscathed?

Mutt's boot pressed into the earth. Dust rose from it as the mists of lost time. His motorcycle rumbled to a whisper and stopped. Louise was sound asleep on his shoulder. 

Edward dismounted gratefully. The Buddhist's horse was exhausted and foaming around its lips. The warmth of daylight was quickly fading into starlight, cool and infinite. The temperature began to plummet. 

Mutt squeezed Louise's hand. Louise's face twisted into a yawn. She awoke and smiled at Mutt sleepily. Mutt smiled back, and dismounted the motorcycle gently. He helped Louise off and the two walked over to where Edward was sitting. The three gazed at the disc of the setting sun, the trails of amber and mauve clouds fleeing from its fiery presence. 

"We'll need to make a fire." Edward began to hunt for wood or scrub, things that could be burned quickly. He found some brambly weeds and yanked them from the dry earth, and Mutt shone his motorcycle's light in his direction as the sunlight finally collapsed and relented to the moon's gaze. 

Louise lay on her blankets, and shivered. She was so tired. As sleep overcame her she wondered if dinosaurs could once again rise from the barren landscape…their forms haunting her vision… _Velociraptor_ , _Protoceratops_ and the great _Brachiosaurus_ loomed in her mind, their odd calls soothing her in a strange prehistoric lullaby…

In the meantime Mutt lit the fire Edward started. The two stared at it for some time. Mutt rationed out some biscuit to Edward. The two were silent save for chewing and swallowing.

"So…ah…how did you two meet?" Mutt began. He knew it was awkward, but he had to start somewhere. He felt utterly devoid of knowledge in terms of ancient beasts and peoples, and felt much more comfortable discussing the here and now.

"Louise and I met at a conference some years ago. We have worked together off and on for several years," Edward was sullen, and crumbled the rest of his biscuit in his hand. He threw some of it into the fire, watched the embers spark and drift into the inky sky. Finally, he asked, "Why?"

"Oh, well…" Mutt spluttered, not wanting to offend. 

"Congrats on winning her heart," Edward warbled, bitterness sharpening the words, filling his mouth.

The two were quiet again. _You dumb ass,_ Mutt thought to himself. He combed his hair and sighed. 

"She is the smartest, sweetest woman I know," Edward added at long last. He gazed at her longingly. "I took her for granted, like the idiot I am. She loved me, I think. She really did. I pushed that thought away, far away, and do you know why? Deep down inside I was afraid that she saw and loved me for me, through my facades. I wasn’t just some professor or another colleague that someone could take advantage of, throw under the bus. No…to her, I meant something.”

“What happened between you two?” Mutt mumbled slowly, carefully.

Edward laughed, more to himself than his situation. “We drifted apart. We found other people to occupy our time, other work to fill the meaningless void of an academic’s life. Sure, we ran into each other a few times over the years, and now we work together…ah, the hell do I know. She’s got her heart set on you, her Indiana Jones, this ideal I can never hope to match. I’m afraid I will never measure up to other guys…she deserves better than me, anyhow." He swigged down some whiskey, stared intensely into the fire. Edward sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Mutt looked down, was silent.

"I can never make it up to her. I think she will hate me for the rest of her life for leaving her, and deservedly so." Edward raised his flask to that, sucked down more Jack Daniels. Mutt could have sworn he saw a tear forming at the edge of his nose, and realized it was probably booze.

Mutt was quiet for many minutes, huddling closer to the fire. The temperature dropped like a boulder into a lake, sinking faster as it reached the bottom.

Then, finally, Mutt asked, "What do you two study?"

"Louise studies birds," Edward sniffed, shifting his position. "She's following Ostrom's work, thinks dinosaurs became birds. I study dinosaurs. Brown and Sternberg, Darwin and Huxley--the real heroes of paleontology. I have read tomes on the dinosaurians-tomes, mind!-and I never intend to stop. _Tyrannosaurus rex_ is my hobby, the catacombs of the ancients my home." His voice became animated, full, so much unlike the sad and dejected thing Mutt spoke to some moments before.

"Sounds…wonderful," Mutt mumbled, unsure of how to proceed.

"Think of it! The Chinese have their dragons, the Americans their dinosaurs! It is a grand field, full of hellfire and sweat, of plundering and digging!" Edward sucked down more whiskey. His face began to flush, not just from the cold.

"You ought to slow the drinking," Mutt suggested. "You'll get dehydrated."

"Fuck that!" Edward laughed. He finished off the flask and flopped down on his blanket and pack. He studied the starlit sky, his smile fading. "And when we all die here, which I suppose will be very soon, we will all join those beasts of the Deeps. The Flaming Cliffs are not known for their mercy. There are bandits galore out here. We'll probably be raided and murdered in our sleep."

Mutt shivered, not just from the cold.

Mutt kept an eye on Edward as the fire began to splutter and die. He then wandered over to Louise, ran a hand through her surprisingly soft brown hair.

Mutt placed his hat near her head, and laid down next to her. He watched her stir a little, open her eyes.

"Indy?...can I call you that?"

"You can call me Mutt," Mutt whispered, a smile coming to his face.

"Mutt, can you tell Edward I forgive him?" Louise felt the tears starting.

"You're _forgiving_ that jackass?" Mutt snorted, astonished.

"I heard everything he said…everything about me," Louise admitted.

"He's a self-absorbed jerk!" Mutt snarled. "He doesn't deserve such kindness from you! I mean it." Mutt made her switch sides so she looked him in the eyes.

"Mutt…you don’t know Edward like I do," Louise countered.

Mutt gazed deeply into her eyes and said firmly, "Louise, Edward is convinced you’re supposed to go your separate ways.”

“Even so,” Louise looked past Mutt and at the sleeping Edward, sighing softly. “There has to be a reason we’re on this journey together…!”

“Louise…look,” Mutt shook his head. “I promise you I will never be like that jackass. I promise you I will get us out of this mess and find that stupid sword. Okay?"

"You…you mean it?"

Mutt answered with a soft kiss on the cheek. He released it and said, "I mean it."

Mutt then held her in a warm embrace. "Oh, Mutt!" Louise sighed.

Mutt sat up, wrapped the blankets tight around her.

"Rest now." He returned to his motorcycle, rested his head against it, and watched Louise go back to sleep. He smiled, stared up at the sky.   
***

Gray dawn light filtered into the camp. Edward was up, sharpening a dagger on a nearby stone, readying his rock hammer. Louise was getting up, also. Mutt polished his motorcycle's chrome. 

Edward laid out the map on the ground, pointed to the Flaming Cliffs.

"It's a two day hike from here to the oasis, maybe three days if we're lucky. Monsoon season is starting on the coast and the winds are picking up. We'd better be on the watch for sandstorms and rockslides. The Flaming Cliffs are due north-northeast. Are we ready?"

Mutt nodded, putting on his father's hat after slurping precious water. Louise smiled.

Edward mounted his horse. The animal reared and bolted. Edward yelped loudly and Mutt laughed.

Mutt revved up his motorcycle and Louise got on behind him.

"Let's ride!" she beamed. Mutt grinned and the two sped off into the Gobi, straight for the Flaming Cliffs.

A series of beautiful canyons rose from the mid morning dust, reddish gold in the warm sun. Edward's horse slowed its pace to a loping walk, and Mutt drove slowly for fear of running out of gas. Mutt adjusted his father's hat, gazed at the Flaming Cliffs.

"So where's this oasis?" he yelled over the roar of his engine to Edward. Edward cried,

"What?"

"The o-a-sis!" Mutt bellowed.

"We're almost there!" Edward replied. He gulped down some water, swigged some whiskey. 

Edward offered some water to his horse. The horse slurped noisily and nickered.

Mutt killed the engine. Louise got off, seeming far more acclimated and animated than several days before. She scanned the ground, hunting for sedimentary rock, her fingers caressing the earth. "Sandstone," she announced. "Lots of it. Hopefully Andrews didn't excavate the whole cliffside!"

Edward snorted, leading the horse. "The oasis is a mile from here, maybe two miles. We need to make camp here, in case we get lost."

 _I sure hope Lao Che isn't lying through his teeth,_ Mutt thought as he studied the barren place. He swallowed some water, chewed on some jerky. He watched Louise wander up a cliffside, scanning the area for any trace, any hope of bone. He smiled. She suddenly struggled to get down. Edward came up to meet her. He stayed by her side as they slowly returned to the lower ground. "Remember, we are looking for a sword made of jade."

"Jade won't last long in the bright sun, in this part of the world," Louise shook her head. "It must be either in someone's care, or at the bottom of a lake, to survive the millennia."

"Swords are not usually made with such a rare material," Edward argued as he began to set up camp, spreading out his materials with care. "I thought most swords were made with bronze or steel."

"They are," Mutt grunted, setting out his things and sitting down on the dusty earth. "But this sword is an heirloom, moreso than a weapon."

"I see," Edward nodded. "In that case we'd better be ready to meet some bandits. They're known hoarders…they might have access to the information you need."

"Does anyone speak Chinese?" Mutt asked hopefully.

Louise shook her head, as did Edward. Mutt sighed.

"But I do have this…" Louise whispered as she produced a Chinese-English dictionary, its pages worn and waterlogged.

Mutt took the dictionary gratefully. "We need all the help we can get, I'm afraid."

The three got a small fire going, careful to make as little smoke as possible. They ate some biscuits and jerky, swallowed more water. Louise stared numbly into the fire, her face sad and introspective.

Mutt wandered away, trying to busy himself with his bike and to give Edward some time alone with her.

Edward cleared his throat, sat next to Louise. He rubbed the back of his neck, fiddled with his bandana and removed his hat. “Hey, Louise…” he blurted, a little too loudly. 

Louise jumped, startled out of her reverie. “Edward!” she sighed, relieved to see him grinning at her gently. “You startled me!”

“Sorry,” he grunted, and handed her his flask. She politely declined. “I uh…look. I know how you feel about me…well, how you felt. It’s…been a rough time for us, huh?”

“To say the least,” Louise sighed, shaking her head. She tried hard not to let the tears that filled her eyes fall.

“I dunno who this motorcyclist dude is…”

“Indiana Jones?!” Louise rolled her eyes. Edward huffed and grinned some more at that. 

“Anyway…I dunno what he is after, or who we can trust in this…but I know…I can trust you. And…well…you mean a lot to me, as a friend. It’s just been hard for me to admit it, is all.”

Edward and Louise sat together in silence. Suddenly, Louise stood. She looked terrified.

Mutt stood also. "What is it?"

Louise closed her eyes. A high, distant whinny carried to them on the hot wind.

"Bandits!" Edward ran over to and mounted his weary steed.

"Let's go!" Louise blurted, joining Mutt on his motorcycle.

Mutt raced to the east, hoping he was averting the oncoming bandits. Gunshots and yelps of Chinese cursing filled the air. Dust from their approach blinded the trio. Mutt swerved, and Louise shrieked, clasping Mutt tight. Mutt righted the bike and charged toward the bandits instead.

"What in the hell are you doing?!" Louise cried, terrified. 

"We have to talk to them," Mutt countered. "We have to try!"

"Are you nuts?! We'll all be killed!"

"Not today!" Mutt yelled back and accelerated hard and fast.

They flew past the riding group of bandits, whose guns and swords were blazing. Camels and horses alike scattered and ran for cover as the motorcycle edged past. The bandits whooped and closed in on Mutt and Louise. Edward had abandoned his horse and was hiding out near a boulder, watching them carefully.

Mutt stopped his motorcycle, dismounted quickly and smoothly. Louise sat for a moment, too afraid to even move. She clutched Mutt's arm tightly.

The bandits leered, weapons at the ready, an assortment of guns and swords. They looked filthy and aged, the poorest of the poor in the worst place in the world besides the Sahara. Suddenly, one bandit, a slightly older and more stooped man, came forward.

"You!" the bandit pointed a finger at Mutt. Mutt backed up, raised his hands in surrender. Louise hid behind his arm, winced.

"You look like owner of Raven tavern!" the bandit struggled to say.

Mutt nodded slowly. He said, clearly despite his apprehension, "I am Mary Ravenwood's son."

"Ah!" Many nods and grins were exchanged among the bandits. Louise breathed a sigh of relief.

The bandit held a dagger to Mutt's neck. "You owe us lot of money!" the bandit shrieked.

"Now, hold on…" Mutt swallowed, sweat streaming down his temples. 

"We came to discuss a sword of jade," Louise began in terrible Chinese. The bandits stared at her.

Louise stood next to Mutt, and advanced slowly toward the bandits, careful to avoid their weapons. "Sword of jade?" one bandit repeated, in fluid Chinese.

Louise and Mutt nodded. The first bandit backed away, returned to the safety of the mob.

"Tomb of the emperors you seek," a third bandit nodded, in broken English. "To the west, Raven-wood son."

Mutt nodded, bowed. Louise bowed also. They slowly returned to the motorcycle.

Edward poked his head above the rock. He aimed his pistol at the bandits.

"Wait," the first bandit gave a toothless grin. "We want something in return."

Mutt looked around furtively, touched his father's hat. "What kind of an exchange do you ask for?"

The bandits laughed hideously.

Edward cocked the loaded pistol.

"We of the desert are lonely men," one began, ogling Louise.

"She'll make a fine mistress!"

The men surrounded Louise and Mutt, clawing for her.

A gunshot rang through the empty afternoon sky. One bandit collapsed, in pain. The bandits swirled as one to face their new opponent.

Edward stood, less than fifty yards from the mob.

"Come and get me, slime of the Gobi!" Edward hollered.

"No!" Louise struggled in Mutt's protective grasp.

Edward fired again. Another bandit stumbled and fell to the sand.

The bandits whooped and remounted their horses and camels, brandishing their weapons anew.

"Get out of here! Find the sword without me!" Edward called to Louise and Mutt.

"No! We need you!" Louise cried, feeling the tears forming.

"You'll make a wonderful paleontologist, someday, Louise," Edward grinned as the mob surrounded him. Louise reached out to him but Mutt forced her onto his motorcycle. 

Mutt sped off into the mob, forcing them to run and stumble away. Edward leaped away from the speeding bike and Louise reached out, grabbing his right boot hard.

“Yahhh!” Edward yelped, and Mutt killed the engine for a moment, braking the bike. Edward whipped back around and Louise caught his flailing arm. She struggled to pull him up, nearly falling off the bike in the process. The bandits began to regroup, slowly surrounding them once more. 

“You got him?!” Mutt leaned back, revving the engine again. 

“Ow…oowwww…” Edward groaned, sitting behind Louise. Mutt whistled for the monk’s horse, and it galloped over just as the bandits tightened their circle. 

“Get on the horse, we gotta go!” Mutt revved the engine once more, watching the bandits ready their weapons now.

“I…I think I will be okay…” Edward winced as he slowly mounted the horse.

Warning gunshots filled the rim of the Flaming Cliffs. Mutt and Louise raced toward the setting sun on the motorcycle, Edward’s horse giving chase. Little did they know the heavens were watching them that evening…


	6. Under a Lucky Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward narrowly escapes death with the help of Louise and Mutt. Are they too late to change things?

The horse galloped, and Edward lurched forward, leaned back, began to feel his consciousness slipping. Louise watched him, her eyes riveted on him, filled with tears. 

“Is he alright?” Mutt yelled over the bike engine. But Louise could only stare numbly at Edward. 

Louise remembered walking through the narrow hallway to his office some months before. She was tentative, hesitant. The last time she interrupted his work, he had rounded on her, yelled, and threw one of his ink wells against the wall near the door. It shattered and ink sprayed everywhere. Louise had managed to escape unscathed, but her heart raced as she approached him once more.

Edward was slumped in his chair, his head in his hands. He had been drinking. It was only mid-day.

“Louise?” he mumbled softly. His dilated olive eyes were filled with tears. 

Louise saw the letter on his desk. She knelt beside him, placed a hand on his back and shoulder. He suddenly drew her close, and sobbed bitterly. 

“The department is making me resign,” he wept. “I have no funds, I cannot continue my research without them. I have no hope left, Louise.”

“Edward…my department head reached out to me. He said it is urgent. You know the Gobi better than anyone besides Roy Chapman Andrews. I need your help.”

Edward held Louise even tighter, sobs becoming shaky sighs. “W-w-what?!” he hissed, unsure.

“I am being invited to study the newly described dinosaurs of the Gobi desert with my department chair,” Louise explained gently. He looked her deeply in the eyes, stunned. “And I need you to come with me.”

“Louise…!” Edward gasped. He looked as if he had fallen in love. “I…what?! Why ask…me?! We haven’t been even good friends in ages, and you…moved on with that other gentleman, I thought!”

“Well, _that_ clearly fell through. I thought you were in the midst of a relationship, too!” Louise countered, glaring at him now. “And besides, I know you, Edward...how much your work means to you. It looks like I came back to you at just the right time…!”

“What relationship?!” Edward laughed, downing a shot of whiskey as if it were fresh water in a desert oasis. “Paleontology is my business, my mate, my beloved. She has come back to me, and so be it!” He stood, smirking the way Louise fondly remembered, when they had first met at a conference some years before. “I will go with you.”

“Edward!” Louise called to him, sobbing. “Wake up!” she mumbled through her tears.

Mutt stopped the bike, and Louise ran off, stilling and calming the frothing horse. She rushed to Edward, let him lean onto her. Mutt supported them both, looking every which way for bandits. 

“Edward, come on big guy,” Mutt shouldered one of his arms, and Louise took the other. They walked along slowly, finding an overhang in the sandstone to rest beneath. The horse waited by the motorcycle, gasping for breath. 

“Louise,” Edward barely opened his eyes. He smiled faintly, and she stroked his cheek. Then, to Mutt’s dismay, she kissed him tenderly. 

“Please don’t go where I cannot follow…not yet,” Louise whispered into his ear. 

“I’m not dead yet,” Edward managed to choke out a laugh. “Yet is the operative term…!”

“We have to find that sword,” Mutt paced frantically. 

“Perhaps your father is on his way?” Louise suggested as she tended to Edward, leaning him back against the rock and propping up his head with the fedora and Edward’s handkerchief. 

“My dad doesn’t know where I am…this was a mission only I can complete!” Mutt sighed. He kicked the dirt, frustrated. 

“Still counting on Indy, huh?” Edward gruffed. Louise rolled her eyes at his gentle grin. “That was a nice kiss, by the way. Haven’t had one like that from you in about a few hundred million years, huh?”

“Oh stop,” Louise blushed, from more than the heat of the day. 

“I hope you don’t mind me cutting in on your dance partner,” Edward apologized to Mutt. Mutt wasn’t even paying attention to their banter, instead lost in thought over Lao Che’s heirloom. 

“It’s fine,” Mutt mumbled, pacing back and forth, thinking of the riddle, the suitcase, the sword hilt, the blade of jade…

“I have missed you, you know,” Edward went on, staring warmly at Louise. “I am sorry I have not been myself these past few years. Things have been difficult, putting it lightly.”

“Edward…”

“I hope you have forgiven me, for my foolishness in not wanting you sooner,” he went on, exhaustion overcoming him. He shook. Louise stroked his hair, squeezed his hand, felt the tears start again. “Oh come now, don’t fuss so much. You deserve to be happy, hm?”

“Edward…I’m not…”

“…what? “Like other girls?” Ptah,” Edward shook his head, smiled. “So what if you aren’t. You know I don’t give a rat’s ass. Louise…you saved my life numerous times over the years. You’ve been there for me far more times than any of my so-called friends. And here you are, with me still, even after I tried yet again to push you away. I can’t even go out in a dramatic fashion! You gotta save me from the fire, huh? Always gotta help me out. Why me, I dunno, but it is what it is. And I am done complaining about it. So…thank you,” his last words were a whisper. He passed out. 

Louise kissed his forehead, laid down beside him, stroking his hair. Mutt had wandered back to the motorcycle, and pulled it up beside them. The horse followed, and fell to its knees. 

“Edward’s horse isn’t looking too good,” Mutt informed Louise gently. He sat beside them, keeping watch. 

“Neither is he,” Louise sighed sadly. 

“You two make a real pair of lovebirds, eh!” Mutt grinned at Louise teasingly. Louise stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed loudly. He ran a comb through his hair, which was coated in the dust of the desert. 

“Maybe Indy is on his way,” Louise tried to reassure him. 

“Nah,” Mutt sighed. He felt so lost. The winds began to pick up as the sun set, spilling ochre, crimson and vermillion across the plateaus. “I really can’t fail…my dad depends on this…on me.” He watched the sun set, resolved to get them out of this nightmare.


	7. Sharpened by Bitter Tools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indiana Jones manages to make his way to Mutt, Louise and Edward...but tensions are running high, and time is running out!...

“Dr. Jones, we thought you were headed for the embassy?” 

Indiana Jones paused, instinctively clenching his fists. He whirled to meet the men in uniform behind him. 

“I’m actually on my way to the Gobi desert,” he swallowed. He managed a charming smile. “I’ve heard Andrews’ expeditions left behind a lot of artifacts that Princeton is interested in acquiring.”

The men held their arms behind them in a standard defensive pose. They required his passport, which he provided right away. 

“Ah, but we thought you had made arrangements to stay here, in Beijing?” the one guard asked. 

“No…I believe you both are mistaken, you must be thinking of someone else,” Indy tried. 

The guards looked at one another. “We’ve already had one Dr. Jones through this airport, we didn’t know there were more!”

“Well, it’s a fairly common name,” Indy explained, seeming perplexed, trying to shake their questioning. 

“I see,” one guard nodded. “Well, if you need to arrange transport to the border, let us know right away. We are pleased to have you visit us, Dr. Jones.”

Indy nodded gratefully, retrieving his passport from the guards and hustling toward the baggage claim area. 

“Leave it to paleontologists to retrieve an artifact from Lao Che!” he grunted, finding himself in the back of a worn Jeep within the hour. “How did Mutt get involved in this mess?!”

The driver of the Jeep overheard but said nothing. 

“I know exactly what this is about…and it’s bound to involve trouble, that’s for sure!”

The Jeep trundled on toward the border of China as the sun rose, and Indiana Jones hoped he was not too late…  
***  
Mutt watched the horse struggle to breathe, and its forlorn whinny woke Louise and Edward. 

“We might have to eat you, buddy,” Mutt addressed the horse.

“They make good jerky,” Edward admitted, and Louise looked aghast at the thought, despite being starved. 

“I thought Indiana Jones was on his way!” Louise sighed. Edward smirked sardonically. 

“Even so, we can’t depend on that phantasm to help us now,” he growled, slowly sitting up and trying to get his bearings. 

“Without a ride, you’ll be stranded,” Mutt countered. Edward squinted and hissed, then staggered to his feet. Louise followed, dusting off her ruined slacks. 

“We’re still in the Flaming Cliffs,” Edward stretched, wiping gunk from his olive green eyes and polishing his lenses on his handkerchief. “This sword can’t possibly be here!”

“At this point, we don’t have a choice,” Mutt shook his head, feeling defeated. “We have to look here.”

Edward sighed deeply. He hated having to concentrate so early in the morning, but he had no say in the matter. “Fine. It’s a start. Louise, scan there. I’ll scout ahead, and flag you both down with my kerchief if I find anything. You’re looking for jadeite, right?”

“What?” Mutt asked, lost. 

“You…you don’t know if this is jadeite or nephrite?” Edward snarled, irritated at Mutt as if he were a wayward student.   
“What the hell is that? I know the sword is made of jade…there’s two different types of jade?!” Mutt let it dawn on him. 

Edward tossed his head back and sighed loudly. Louise smiled at Mutt. “Yes, there are two varieties of the gemstone. One is more durable, resisting erosion and rain better. It has a slightly less bright hue.”

“I have no clue,” Mutt shrugged. “I just know it’s a sword, made of jade. It’s from a dynasty…from maybe the 1920s?”

“Wait…wait…” Edward paced back and forth as Mutt spoke. “Carter. His discoveries in Egypt. The tomb there had lots of jade replicas, lots of jars had been robbed and replaced with fakes…Goddamnit, Edward, think!”

“Nephrite is softer,” Louise mumbled.

“What?” Edward stopped. The wind tousled his hair.

“The sword is made of jadeite, not nephrite,” Louise smiled slyly. 

“You’re right? You’re sure?” Mutt wondered. 

“Damn you and your intuition,” Edward swore, tearing off across the desert alone. 

“Yeah, I am,” Louise watched him leave, envy making him angry. 

Edward was tempted to flip them the bird but was silent, scanning the ground for any shade of green, any glint of gemstone in the swaths of crimson and gray desert sand. 

“He needs to work on his temper,” Mutt shouted loud enough for Edward to hear. 

Now he did flip them the bird, aiming in Mutt’s direction. 

Louise laughed gently to herself, shaking her head. She scanned the ground near their small campsite, careful to not crush any fossil bone fragments left behind from the Andrews expeditions. 

“Hey, it could be worse, you wanna go back to those bandits?” Edward snarled back over a ridge. 

“Can you both keep it down, I’m trying to concentrate,” Louise scolded them both. 

“Yeah, yeah, okay mineralogy expert,” Edward snapped sarcastically. 

“Dude, who pissed in your flask?”

“Fuck off, Indiana Jones,” Edward snarled angrily at Mutt. 

The dust from an approaching Jeep caravan in the distance made them all pause. 

Mutt smirked, relief filling his heart. “You were saying, doc?!” 

Edward wandered back over to Louise and they all watched the cars trundling across the desert. 

“So who the hell are you then, if you’re not Indiana Jones?” Edward raised an eyebrow at Mutt. Mutt smirked back at him.

“I’m his son, remember? And I think my dad is on the way here!”

“How is he gonna help us with this, I mean…is this some kinda set up, or what?” Edward folded his arms. Louise leaned closer to him, feeling nervous as well. 

“Whaddya mean?” Mutt turned toward them, frustrated now. 

“You ‘rescued’ us from the bandits at the temple, and keep saying you need to find a sword. Now your dad, supposedly the infamous Indiana Jones, shows up out of the blue…it seems fishy to me, is all I’m saying.”

“I’m being honest with you both!” Mutt defended himself, visibly upset. He looked at Louise. 

“We were sent here on a different mission, and it is a strange coincidence that you happen to be going to the same place we are…” Louise admitted. 

“Look…Louise…Edward…I am telling you the truth. I got wrapped up in this sword business of my dad’s on my own…I ran into the two of you by pure chance. I swear.”

The Jeep drove closer to their encampment as they argued. 

“Why exactly do you need us to help you anyway? Once Indiana Jones shows up, that means we are free to go,” Edward reasoned. 

“You know this place better than any of us!” Mutt growled. “I need your help, both of you!”

“Well…look, buddy. My funding’s been cut. I need some kinda compensation for helping you. I’m not expecting much from a greaser with a bike…”

“Whaddya got against greasers, huh!” Mutt got defensive, balling his hands into fists. 

“…but if you are who you say you are…your dad has connections I desperately need.”

The two men glared at each other. Louise felt uncomfortable in the midst of the fight, looking elsewhere to distract herself. 

“Wait…what’s that?” she mumbled to herself. 

“I am grateful you saved our asses, I just wanna be sure this isn’t a scam,” Edward went on, ignoring her. 

“What?!” Mutt hissed, getting angrier by the second. “Why the hell would I go to such great lengths just to scam you guys?! Are you nuts?!”

Louise wandered back to the ridge where Edward was searching, and swept some sand away from part of the ridge wall. 

“Hey…hey! Guys! I think I found something?!” Louise called to them. The Jeep drove up, drowning her out.


End file.
